


Following Orders 2

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Max/Alec following orders - dark and twisted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Orders 2

Alec tugged on his bonds, found them too tight and unyielding, specially designed handcuffs to withstand even his super strength. He swallowed, trying to calm the rolling pit of acid in his stomach and failing entirely.

"Max, please don't do this."

She gave a humorless little laugh. "Not a chance, soldier. You sealed your fate when you followed Renfro's orders to bring me back to her just a little too late." She cast a glance at Logan's sprawled, unmoving form, her mouth twisted into a rictus of a grin, then fastened her dark eyes on Alec. "It's your fault he's dead, and you have to pay for that."

She drew a handful of vials from her jacket pocket. They clinked together faintly, each filled with a different colored liquid. She plucked one of the vials from her hand and held it up to the light next to Logan's Eyes Only set up. "There's not telling what delicious little superbugs each of these holds. No telling what each of them will do to you, genetically engineered for perfection or not – no telling how long it will take for you to cry and beg for me to stop injecting them into your bloodstream."

"Max--"

She ignored Alec. "Of course, there's always the possibility that they won't have the desired effect." She padded over to the kitchen and selected the longest, sharpest cooking knife from the block on the counter. "Then I'll just have to get … creative."

Alec closed his eyes. God, he didn't even want to know what the hell she was planning.

"Max, look," he said, trying for reason. "This isn't you. Logan's death – what happened to him – it would make anyone go a little crazy to find that they accidentally killed their lover. Don't do something you're going to regret."

She gave him a dark, predatory smile. "Oh, don't you worry about that, soldier." She approached him, steel glinting in one hand and glass vials in the other. He sat helpless as her cool voice glided over him. "I'm going to enjoy this. You, on the other hand, won't be quite so lucky."


End file.
